


Not Bad For A Nurse

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Brat Clint Barton, Catheters, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, Nurse Bucky, Omega Clint Barton, Patient Clint, i dont know, passing out from orgasm, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Clint has a problem, well several problems. For one, he visits Brooklyn hospital far too much than a normal citizen should. For two, the nurse who always seemed to be there when Clint needed help was adorable as hell. For three, he was sure the other was into him because why else would he flirt with him? For four, Clint was definitely into him. For five, Clint was a human disaster. Who in the fuck flirted with you when you are trying not to panic over a goddamn injection and how was he to tell the other that he was into him while he fed a catheter down his cock?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Not Bad For A Nurse

“Name?”

Clint blinked wearily at the bored-looking receptionist, fully aware of how he’s mimicking an owl at this point. He practically had a room here with his name plastered on the door. 

“Clint...Barton.” He paused, listened to her type each letter slowly with just a hard dress of her finger. Before she could open her mouth, he was speaking, “Lady, I was just here last night - not even twelve hours ago. Can I  _ please  _ just get seen?”

She stared at him with that uninterested look and had she had a piece of gum, he knew she’d snap it at him in annoyance. He was ready to just walk back there and grab at the needle and thread himself, too tired and in too much pain to play this game with her. 

“Insur-” 

_ “Mister Barton?”  _

The name and accent made Clint whirl around to see a familiar sight that caused his face to flush a soft pink. A man a few inches shorter than him, with blushed cheeks from the cold, bright silver eyes, and a metallic prosthetic stood in front of him. He was pulling his wool hat off of his head and slapping the melting snow off on his knee. Nurse Barnes. He was a regular nurse around here that seemed to be the same nurse always on duty when Clint was here.

Maybe that was because Clint normally came late at night, he was starting to think it wasn’t much of a conscience. It’s not like he even liked to go to the doctor at this rate - hospitals made his skin crawl and if he could avoid it, he would. 

“Sally, stop, stop,” Bucky waved his hand, throwing an arm around Clint’s shoulders. “You’re taking far too long. Can’t you see this man needs immediate help and not you taking forever to type?” 

Granted, Clint was holding his injured hand to his chest, the towel he’d wrapped it in was coated with blood. It was starting to soak through and into his hoodie.

“Come on, buddy. I’ll get you seen,” the nurse continued, pulling the taller blonde into his side. “I can’t believe her. I’ve told them time and time again, she’s just here for a paycheck and doesn’t care if a patient live or dies. I’ve seen her take her time filling out paperwork when a guy thought he was having a heart attack in front of her.”

“Was he?!” Clint asked, alarmed, not even aware that they were going further into the hospital. People were glancing their way but no one said anything.

“Oh, no, no, turns out it was just intense gas but sometimes it feels that way. You think that be her wake up call, here sit down.” Barnes helped ease Clint onto the padded bed and dragged over the metal table, laying his hand down on it once there was some form of padding down. 

“If I ever pass gas in front of a doctor or nurse, just please note in my file I’d like to be killed right then and there.” Especially if it was in front of this hot nurse. This close, with the guy’s winter gear off, he could read  _ Nurse Bucky Barnes  _ on his tag.

“I’m afraid no-can-do, my job is to do the exact opposite of what you’re asking me to do. Now…” 

He closed the door with an easy tap of his foot after typing something into a computer. The guy was a blur around the room, grabbing this and that and typing again, answering a phone call, never stopping until he was finally back in the seat with the tray loaded down and Clint squeaked at the sharp objects.

“Are all those necessary?” He whined when Bucky snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. He hated the sound of the rubber snapping. He hated how it made his cock throb too, God a psychiatrist would love to dissect him to find out why he got turned on by something he feared. 

“You’re nervous,” Bucky mused matter-of-factly. “I was updating your chart. Saw you were an Omega on suppressants - outdated ones, I might add. I sent in a new prescription for better ones rather than these old ones. Seriously, I don’t know how you still got them, they’re not even in commission anymore. I’ll give you the base and activation for them. They’re a bit tricky but you don’t have to take them every day, which is good for your ADHD.”

The guy was just rambling off so fast that Clint was left staring at him, his brain sluggishly trying to keep up. “Uh...okay. How exactly do I take them then?”

“You’ll need to come back into a doctor’s office - rather its the clinic here or your Avenger one about every month or so.” He shrugged and something about that look made the archer’s stomach turn to lead. He didn’t like that. “I’ll need to open you up and inject-”

Clint’s eyes widened and he felt all color drain from his face. “You want to stick a needle up my ass?! No, hell no. Nope. I’ll take the heats, thank you. Can you just get this glass out of my fucking hand so I can go?”

“Mister Barton.” There was that hard Alpha attitude the guy possessed. It took Clint this long to realize he was an Alpha, the man wore powerful scent blockers to hide this fact while at work. It made him wonder what exactly did he smell like. “I am aware of your...phobia here, but you need to stay healthy. You’d risk having a heat after detoxing from suppressants  _ and  _ knowing how deadly they are so you can avoid a small poke in your prostate? Is that what you’re telling me? Some Omegas even  _ like  _ it and orgasm from it.”

Orgasm from it? There was a possibility he was going to  _ cum  _ from a needle in his ass and spray slick all over this hot Alpha? Oh God, nope. Nope. Nu-uh.

“Glass. Hand. Now.” When Bucky was still staring at him, Clint sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

That seemed good enough for Bucky who picked up a syringe and took the cap off. Clint didn’t even get a good look at it before Bucky was behind him, metal hand holding his neck to the side and the tip of the needle sliding under his skin. 

Clint jerked and hissed, his heart pounding in his throat. For something so deadly looking, the metal hand was quite tender. It didn’t do any good for him here as his body lurched and Bucky held onto him, the metal hand moved to lay across his chest and pull him close. The Alpha’s head laid on Clint’s own, to watch the base of needle settle against his skin. 

“Shh,” he breathed to Clint’s whimpering. “There we go, little one. There we go. You’re okay. I know, I know it burns, but we need this. There we go. There’s a good boy.”

Angry hot tears burned Clint’s eyes. He felt shameful as the needle pulled free and Bucky rubbed over the spot it had been in his neck. With a sinking feeling, he realized it was his bonding gland. The only part of him that was left unscarred. His body sunk into a natural state of relaxation, the need to submit to this beautiful beast filling every instinct he had. 

It took all his will power to fight it.

He shouldn’t like being talked down to, but he did. Or, he liked it when Bucky did it because it made him feel warm and special despite the guy must do it to all the Omegas he’s in contact with. 

“What the fuck,” Clint grumbled, even his words felt slow coming out of his mouth. “What did...you give me?”

“A light sedative.” The nurse tossed the needle into the proper bin before picking up a smaller one and using his body to block Clint’s sight. “To keep you calm and from reeling while I pick the glass out of your hand.”

While he could feel the needle breaking his skin and burning him at several points in his cut-up hand, Clint had to admit the sight of the man’s ass was a nice distraction. If only he could touch it without upsetting him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Bucky was waving it in his face on purpose. 

He would, the hot bastard.

\--

“So what did you decide?” Bucky asked a dazed-looking Clint. “I made a call to your emergency contact, a Miss Romanoff? She said she’ll be here shortly.”

“Don’t need her,” The Omega grumbled, giving an overdramatic roll of his eyes. He tried to sit up but fell right back, grunting. His right hand felt numb. He couldn’t move the fingers. No wonder, they were wrapped up in gauze. 

“Of course you don’t. You’re just flopping all over the bed like some fish outta water.” The man sat down beside Clint, crossing one leg over the other. He’d cleaned the man up after all that removal of glass - he counted over 50 pieces. The sedative had kicked in around glass piece thirteen and Clint was  _ gone.  _

“Did you do it? The…” The archer made a tching sound and when Bucky raised an eyebrow, the blonde whined. His floppy hand, not wrapped, fell to his own ass. “Do thattttt.”

Bucky spotted the wet spot on his jeans and made a noise in the back of his throat. A side effect of the sedative. “Your...suppressants? No, no you didn’t consent, so of course, I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that to you. Wanna tell me how you got that much glass in your hand? Looked like pieces of a-”

“Window frame,” a voice replied from the doorway, drawing both boy's eyes to her. Clint was grinning up at her, smiling from ear-to-ear. “Or more importantly, glass from some abandoned hotel he was snooping around in. Thank you, Nurse Barnes, for calling me.”

Clint didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to leave Bucky’s presence. He liked talking to him. He was nice and sweet and oh, so hot. Plus, he didn’t want to hear Natasha’s bickering on the entire ride back to the Tower. Either bickering or teasing when all he wanted to do was sleep. 

“Well, that explains the dust. Your rides here, buddy.” He patted Clint’s shoulder and got up, helping the Omega to his feet. It took both of them to get Clint into a wheelchair and right back into the back of a car where he just slumped over, grumbling about them manhandling him.

“Is he always this bad?” Bucky joked, giving a laugh. 

Natasha’s sharp eyes looked him up and down before the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. “Only when he likes someone.”

\--

A heavy sigh left the blonde’s lips, trying to prevent himself from just bolting out the door. He’d done it. He’d forced himself to get up, weeks after his conversation with Nurse Barnes, and go to this goddamn clinic. He liked to think that this decision was one-sided but really, Clint knew that Natasha had forced his hand after his expired suppressants went ‘missing’ mysteriously.

He’d been avoiding the hospital, the clinic, and Nurse Barnes like the damn plague, and now he had no choice but to show up here. Maybe Barnes wasn’t working today. Maybe he was. He needed him to be. Because if he trusted anyone between his legs, it was him.

“Clint Barton?” 

The feminine voice made Clint look up, trying to ignore the heavy disappointment settling into his cut. He forced that trademark smile and grabbed at his paperwork, following the forgetful-faced nurse into a room. 

“You’ll be in here for your procedure…” Clint was sure she was saying more but he wasn’t listening. He was looking at the backside of an attractive man with silver eyes and a metal arm.

“Bucky?” He breathed, the woman rolling her eyes beside him. 

The nurse looked up, his face lighting up when he spots the Omega. “Barton!” He grinned as he bounded to his feet and shooed the nurse off with one hand, the other dragging Clint in so he could close the door. 

Clint was sure no nurse should look so excited to see a patient. “Hey - you. I uh...Natasha…conviecned me to get this done.” He wanted to beg, to ask the man to do it because he knew his touch, he knew how gentle the man could be, he didn’t trust anyone else to touch him.

“She called.” Clint’s face pinched and Bucky laughed. “She called ahead and told me that you were coming in - asked if I could  _ assist  _ you. Said you were nervous.” 

Okay, well now he was. Standing in front of Bucky, the situation wearing down on him, he really was nervous. “Uh, maybe. So, what do I gotta do to get this over with?”

“Well, Dr. Strange will be doing this procedure but I’ll be here to hold your hand. You just need to strip and put this gown on. I’ll put a catheter in and inform -” Clint’s face lost nearly all color and Bucky shrugged his one shoulder. “It’s a safety procedure, Clint. No one likes to get pissed on. Okay, well no one likes to get pissed on without their consent. Strange isn’t one that likes it.”

He noted how the nurse didn’t say how he wasn’t one of those people, but still. A tube? Down his cock? That was nearly as worst as this needle in his ass. 

“Okay,” he finally said, trying to keep himself calm at this new thought. Okay. Just a touch to his cock and then that was it. OKay. He’d be fine. “Okay. So uh…” 

Bucky blinked as he watched Clint start to strip out of his clothes without much prepping. This close, he could smell the start of a budding scent with Clint, a musky, spicy scent that just felt so  _ him.  _ The man was in desperate need of suppressants if he was able to start to scent him. “I have you,” he told Clint after getting him into a paper gown. His flesh hand laid on Clint’s neck, fingertips brushing over the swollen bonding gland.

Defiantly desperate need. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, alright?” 

Funny, Clint truly believed him too. He felt safe with this man. 

Trying not to let his panic rise, the Omega was laid back onto the bed, his legs put up into a stirrup. Bucky made some comment as he strapped Clint’s ankles in. He didn’t miss the manner the Alpha stroked over his calf muscles, squeezing them as he moved towards his inner thigh.

His heart rate jumped to his throat as he felt his cock throb with the idea that Bucky, this Alpha he’s been crushing on for so long was so close to touching him. Until he didn’t, until he pulled away to pull on gloves, and Clint bit back that whimpering moan again.

Goddamnit, he was fucked, wasn’t he?

“Ready?” Bucky asked, sitting down in a raised stool, raising the gown to expose Clint’s lower half. “Oh.”

The blonde’s face flushed a deep red as he felt a warm finger trail between his cheeks. He knew he was starting to slick, the paper sheet beenath him was starting to stick to him from the amount of slick. It wasn’t the finger that made him flush, it was the fact that Clint knew what laid underneath the gown.

Sure, he might be an Omega, but Clint was anything but normal. He was muscular and taller than most Alphas. He’d traveled the world and knew how to hold his own weight. He wasn’t some dainty, little thing. His cock was included in this situation - he didn’t have some, little cocklet like most Omegas, ones that barely qualified as a cock. No, Clint knew he was eight inches and challenged quite a few Alphas.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed, finally raising his hand to cup Clint’s thick balls. “Who knew you were packing in those sweats?”

“Wh-what?” Clint choked out, gasping as the man squeezed his cock. “I’m not some dainty Omega, thought you’d known that by now given my record. You seem to be the one that’s patching my wounds up.”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Funny, the man didn’t sound like he was being mean. Instead, Clint could feel his warm breath on his inner thigh. “And because I’m just here all the time...and make myself available when you need it.”

If Clint had a reply, it wasn’t heard. Instead, he gasped at the feel of a warm tongue lick a stripe on the underside of his cock, causing his hips to thrust towards the warmth. 

_ “Bucky.”  _

It went without saying this was wrong, very, very wrong and just how in love Clint was with the warm mouth around the head of his cock. Bucky suckled like he was a starving man, tongue swirling around his sensitive head, and teasing his leaking slit to open up anymore. 

He whimpered as the man popped off of his cock, causing him to pant in between the hissing breaths at the cool air hitting his cock. 

“There we go,” Bucky purred, breaking through the spell in Clint’s mind. “You taste wonderful, baby. Maybe when this is all over and we’re sure you’re not having a reaction, we’ll go get a few drinks, and I can show you just how good my tongue is.”

“Just without the medical equipment.” Clint’s eyes squeezed shut at the feel of something hard and plastic nudging his slit open, a cold, sludge-like texture being nudged down his urethra.

It made him start to whine and wiggle, wanting to escape the cold texture, wanting to chase after Bucky’s warm mouth. He wanted to watch him suck his cock, wanted to see those full lips stretched around him, see his face painted in his cum.

“You’re okay,” Bucky cooed at the Omega, his tone soft and gentle causing the Omega’s eyes to slide shut. “Good boy. Just listen to my voice, okay? You’re going to feel some pressure, but it’ll be okay. I want you to think about how I’ll please you in bed. You’re no virgin, are you? Of course not. No, you have experience. You’re a feisty little thing, I bet you’re a brat in bed.”

That little whimper made Bucky smirk, feeding the tube just a few inches further, stroking the Omega’s cock a few times.

“Oh, you are?” He laughed. “Of course you are. You’re not some compliant Omega, ready to bend over and get knotted on the spot. No, you want to make me work for it. You want me to bend you over my knee and spank you for being a brat. You want me to finger you open, leave you wanting. Crying. Until you’re begging. Maybe I’d have to face fuck you a few times. Maybe I’d have to choke you on my cock, maybe just even choke you. But knowing an Omega like you? You’re bound to be hiding some soft spots. How do I know that you’re not hiding any contraband, hm? Any drugs? I’d have to search…”

A finger prodded at his soaked rim, causing Clint’s breath to hitch. It was either that or the last few inches of the tube sliding down his cock. There was a sharp pain that caused his eyes to open, a whimpering sob, in the same manner, the warm finger slipped inside and curled right over his prostate.

It was a confusing moment, between the sharp white-hot flash of pain, the constricting pain in his chest, and the finger in his ass, rubbing over his prostate.

He was sure he orgasmed, but he couldn’t be exactly sure.

A knock on the door made the Omega whimper and look towards the tall, lanky man. He had graying at his temples, but a kind smile on his face. 

“Ah. I see you’re already done,” Stephen mused, stepping inside the room and immediately washing his hands. “I’m Stephen Strange, Mr. Barton. We’ll be getting this procedure done in just a minute. It shouldn’t take long. The longest part is watching you be sure you recover well. I don’t like to send my patience home in case they don’t react well.”

The doctor went on to explain exactly what he was doing, but all Clint could focus on was the long, thin needle that would go into his prostate and his slick glands. He was sure he mentioned something about a greasy-looking suppository that was in the shape of an orb and held inside of him by a thin plug until it dissolved. He’d need to take that monthly, but this needle in his ass every three months. Of course, he’d have to come back here to get the suppository. 

“Understand?” The doctor asked the glossy-eyed Omega who just nodded despite not understanding. “Good. We’ll be done swiftly.”

Bucky helped Clint move towards the edge of the table, laying a metal speculum on the tray with the other necessary tools. Thankfully, Clint saw nothing else as the nurse turned towards him and took one of his hands in his.

“Hey,” he breathed when Clint’s breath hitched. “Don’t think about it, okay?”

Sure. Don’t think about the fact the doctor had really long fingers, how they were spreading his rim open. How the speculum was so fucking cold and lubed and slid in too easy. And how it burned to be stretched. Inch by inch by inch until Clint was whimpering and wiggling around.

“Clint, baby,” Bucky breathed, cupping his face and forcing the Omega to look at him. “There we go. Deep breath, okay? You’re in good hands. It’s uncomfortable, isn’t it? You feel so open, but you look amazing.”

Clint’s sure there’s a sound of a camera going off, but he’s not sure. He just feels the fingers back inside of him, prodding at his walls. “I’m not gonna fart on you and think it’s a heart attack, am I?’

Bucky laughs covering up Stephen’s chuckle. “Of course not,” the doctor says, patting his inner thigh. “Just relax, okay? We’re going to get started. Nurse Barnes, keep him calm, please. I’m going to press the suppository inside of him. It will be uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable isn’t the word Clint would use. Close to pleasurable. 

It slipped in with ease, deeper inside by aid of the fingers. He could hear Strange grunting and shifting, the feel of three fingers inside of him. The suppository felt weird. Greasy, like too much lube that would leak out of him. Feeling it disintegrate was just weirder. Pleasurable in a light tickling sensation that brushed over his sensitive walls.

He thought of Bucky’s lips around his cock again, suckling while his fingers opened him up like this, without a metal piece holding him open. He though tof cumming down the man’s throat and how he’d look so good smiling up at him. How good it feels to be used by the Alpha.

Clint was annoyed when the real Bucky interrupted him. 

“You good?” He asked, squeezing the man’s hand and patting his cheek. “Stephen’s done with the suppository. Just the needle and then a light stimulation, then we’re done.” 

At first, Clint couldn’t understand why the Alpha decided to lay over him, use his upper body to layover Clint’s chest, and hold onto his other hand, looking dead into the Omega’s eyes. Then he saw the flash of the uncapped needle and he remembered.

“Oh God.”

The last he expected Nurse Barnes to do was kiss him, but Clint accepted it. He moaned against the man’s lips. He melts under his touch as the metal hand slide from rubbing his bonding gland to stimulate calming him down, to gripping his blonde hair in a fist full to keep him secured. His bite back of a choking noise was drowned out by the sharp, biting feel of the needle breaking skin in his prostate.

White stars burst behind his vision, followed by a burning sensation flooding his nerves. His hips jerked involuntarily, his nerves burning, following through his system. His own brain felt like it was melting under Bucky’s lips and the needle pulling out just enough before it plunged back into a slick gland.

Oh, that was it. That was the orgasm coming that he didn't know was there. That was just waiting for so long to burst behind the seams.

Clint wasn’t sure what he’s said or even did, with Bucky’s lips on his, Strange now drenched in his slick between his legs, or Bucky’s swollen lips from him biting down. All he knew was the intense, burning-intense pleasure coursing through him, and the darkness behind his own eyes.

_ “You awake? Barton, Clint. Baby.”  _

A sharp tapping to his cheek made Clint blink awake, his body feeling heavy and his head full of fuzz. He groaned as he rolled his head, taking the effort to move his arms to rub at his face. His mouth felt dry.

“The hell was that?” He whimpered, looking up at Bucky.

The nurse laughed. “You passed out after coating Strange in your slick and cumming so hard it burst out around the catheter.” 

It took Clint this long to become aware that he was now dressed, feeling the catheter strapped to his inner thigh and his ass felt so sensitive that he couldn’t just sit up. 

“Did you…?” he started to ask, shaking his head. 

“Dress you? Yeah. Stephen and I agreed your catheter will need to stay in for a while, just because the suppository causes some omegas just feel numb enough not to know when they need to go or not.” At Clint’s look, Bucky smirked. “I’ll get it out of you tonight. Don’t you remember my promise, baby? I’m taking you out tonight and later…” He stepped closer to help Clint up and pull the Omega’s body tighter to him. “I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name. Not bad for a nurse, huh?”


End file.
